The cupboard under the stairs
by Snake-faced
Summary: Harry just wanted a friend, then he found the perfect candidate. Said candidate does not agree but, HARRY HAS SPOKEN! Time-travel. Takes place at wool's orphanage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! All rights go to J. , bummer.**

 **This is probably not going to be a slash fiction as it doesn't really go with the plot and I intend for Tom to be a role-model of sorts. NOT A DARK HARRY FIC! I don't like those very much. Well I hope you like it so here you are.**

 **Words: 1,514**

###

Harry Potter laid in his cupboard under the stairs at number four Privet Drive, trying to ignore the twinge in his stomach from hunger. He deserved it after all, it would not do to wallow in self pity. _Especially_ when it was his fault, he shouldn't have set the snake out on Dudley, not just to get out of punishment but he also felt really bad for scaring everyone. Dudley didn't deserve it, even if he was kinda mean to him sometimes. A little bullying didn't justify a boa constrictor scaring him. Immediately he felt guilty for his line of thought. It wasn't bullying if he deserved it, which he did for being a freak.

He didn't mean to vanish the glass, it just-just _happened!_ He didn't even understand how. Now he was laying on his cot starting at the spider infested ceiling, but he didn't mind, they were his only friends. Even when they bit them he was grateful, Uncle Veron drilled it in his head he was ungrateful no matter how hard he tried not to be. He smiled as Jimmy crawled down the wall and scurried out the small vent. "Bye Jimmy" he whispered quietly, as to not disturb his relatives.

Harry was sentenced to a week locked in his cupboard with parts of burnt toast given to him every other day, not whole ones of course, that'd be _weird_. They had an abundance of burnt tast, his aunt out of practice due to him slaving over the Dursleys, not that he thought that, he wouldn't _dare_. Of course before he was unceremoniously thrown in his cupboard he was beaten. Well not beaten, because he deserved it, more like _put in his place_. Which was perfectly normal, _unlike me,_ He thought.

The ten year old had to bite his lip to prevent crying at the last part, he just wanted to be normal. He didn't want to be a freak, he wanted to be loved. Was that to much to ask. _Of course it is, I'm a freak_. With these last thoughts, Harry stared at the ceiling feeling silent tears rolled softly down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the darkness that surrounded him.

###

Cold rain fell from dark grey clouds, heavily. The small street wasn't very crowded due to said bad weather, in fact in the darkness there was only one person. No one in their right mind would be outside in this weather, which is why it makes sense that this person was unconscious. So apparently everyone here was sane, how disappointing.

Harry laid face-first in the mud next to the sidewalk, unconscious form shivering but otherwise peaceful. Slowly Harry became aware of his surroundings enough to realize he was _very_ cold. He pressed his palms in the mud by his face and pushed himself up.

He wiped the muck from his face with the back of his arm, as it was a short sleeved because the weather had been warm, and looked at his surroundings. He was sitting next to the sidewalk of a small unpopulated road.

This is not what Harry was staring so intensely, what he was staring at was the building down the street. A creeping sense of dread washed over Harry making him feel like he was doused in freezing ice-water. The building was made of faded bricks, due to old age and a rather tall wall surrounding the area. It had a short ornamentary, slightly rusted fence on top. There was an iron gate that would be rectangular if it weren't for the arc supported by the letters that spelled out; WOOL'S ORPHANAGE.

Harry had often been told bad and nasty stories about orphanages, and then threatened to be left there by his aunt and uncle. They never left him at one even though he had done bad freaky things. He guessed that attacking Dudley was the last straw, after all their tolerance of him could only go on for so long.

The raven haired boy knew this was his punishment, that he deserved by the way for being a worthless, ungrateful freak, and he would take it without fuss. Mabye, hopefully, this was a good orphanage, after all there are exceptions to every rule. Mabye here could be his second chance, immediately Harry felt bad for that thought. Freaks don't deserve second chances, but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance. He remembered a teacher saying that to another student once, but was he the exception to that rule?

He hoped with all his little heart that, maybe even a freak could get a second chance. Filled with hope, the scrawny ten year old gathered up his courage and walked across the street towards the grim building that the grey skies did no favours for. When he reached the gate he found it unlocked, probably for other new orphans like him. Not that freaks deserved a family of course.

He walked up a little path that led to the door. The closer he came to the plain wood door, the more Harry scared himself with thoughts of the possible rejections that were sure to come. Would they take in a freak? They probably wouldn't want him if they knew he was a freak. _If_ they knew he was a freak. After this unwelcome thought graced his mind with it's presence, Harry felt guilty. He should be honest...

...but was withholding information _really_ lieing? If they up right asked him if he was a freak, he would tell them, but until then... he could be normal. _Normal,_ the thought sent shivers of happiness down his spine. Also if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia dropped him off at this orphanage, they wouldn't want him to be saved from the punishment.

Harry squared his shoulders, making sure to wipe up as much of the mud as possible(and failing) and knocked on the solid wood door.

It was opened by a stern yet worn looking women, looking over him liken she might regard a more noticeable stranger in passing. Her hard eyes held a cold calculating look as she gazed at him. "Are you an orphan?" She asked in a tone that could only be described as exasperated, but was surprisingly soft and not unkind.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said, his head dipped slightly more than it already was in a sign of respect. It was lowered because he was never to look an adult in the eye unlest they said to. Which she didn't.

To get back to the topic of conversation, her eyes gleamed with the slightest glimmer of appreciation but she said nothing. "Follow me" she said, retreating back into the depths of the orphanage not bothering to look back to see if he followed. They walked through the halls of the building until they stopped at a door like any other.

She turned the knob and opened the door, revealingan office that was presumably hers. "What's your name, boy?" The orphanage matron asked. "Harry Potter," he answered, trying not to stutter due to nervous butterflies in his stomach. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Cole. How old are you?" She asked. Harry responded by telling her ten. She continued to ask simple questions like those and then she stood from the desk she was sitting near.

Mrs. Cole walked away in quick strides that due to his shorter legs, Harry had to jog to keep up. They walked through a living room of sorts that the bottom of the stairs started in. Then they climbed up to the top which turned into a hallway of doors. They walked to a door at the end of the hallway and stopped. Mrs. Cole turned to the right so she could knock on the door but before she did she ordered,"Wait here."

She knocked and a cool voice said, no ordered,"Enter," and Mrs. Cole obeyed. The matron closed the door behind her but Harry could he muffled voices behind the door. He couldn't make them out but he could if he pressed his ear to the door, but he didn't want to be kicked out one the first day.

Just as Harry was starting to shift his feet due to nerves, the door opened and Mrs. Cole beckoned him in. Harry entered into a small bedroom with two twin beds, a duo of wardrobes and two nightstands by the small, worn beds and a window in between the two beds and nightstands.

On the bed to the left there laid a teenager of about fifteen. He was handsome, with dark raven hair and pale skin that contrasted greatly to the other. He was tall and had an aura of power. Harry felt drawn to him slightly, like a faded connection.

Mrs. Cole cleared her throat and said,"Harry, this is your room, that you are sharing of course. And this is your roommate, Tom Riddle."

###

 **Dun dun da! Cliffhanger, kinda. Please tell me what you think and please review, love it, hate it please tell me! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello it's me again! I'm sorry it's short but I am actually very proud of myself for updating! I thank all of those who favorited my story.**

 **On that note, I hope you enjoy :D**

 **Words: 1,160**

###

Harry's eyes widened with surprise and disbelief. He was buzzing with joy, magic running through his veins sending a delightful tingling sensation. He would get all of this space! Of course Harry knew he would have to share it, but that was _even_ BETTER! They could be _friends!_ He never had a friend before, with his freakishness driving them away. It definitely wasn't because of Dudley that he was lonely, no it was his fault. Maybe if he stopped his freaky powers, they could be friends.

What a wonderful idea he just thought of, a stroke of genius. Of course he didn't think this exactly, he just thought it modestly(who knows how he managed that). The problem was controlling it, the whatever _it_ was, that would be difficult. Could he even control it? He didn't mean to do any of the nasty and freaky stuff he did.

He stared at Tom with hope. He was his beacon of light in the gloomy dark, cutting through Harry's fears. Harry couldn't believe he had such an opportunity for a friend! A pang of guilt hit him, it was unfair of him to hide his freakyness and hide stuff from his (hopefully) new friend.

Shyly, Harry looked up at the other now standing boy through his messy bangs. "H-hi, I'm Harry," he half mumbled. "So I've heard," was the curt reply. Mrs. Cole said,"I'll leave you boys to it then." And without further ado, walked briskly out closing the door softly behind her.

Harry stood awkwardly for a few moments, not knowing what he should do. Tom didn't really help ease this awkward moment, for he just stood there looking him over with a calculating gaze before turning back to his bed and returning to his book.

The ten year old debated with himself for sometime until he reached his decision to copy Tom. Without the book Harry stared up at the ceiling. He studied the pattern of bumps on it and quickly concluded there wasn't a pattern. Harry faced boredom many times locked in his cupboard, but even all of the experience he had could help him.

"Whacha reading?" Harry asked to break the, in his opinion, tense silence. Tom didn't bother to look at him as he said,"Nothing you would understand." His voice was oddly flat and emotionless. Harry wasn't deterred though and persisted,"Can you explain it?" This time Tom did look at him, something like irritation in he eyes as he gave a chilling glare,"No." He then proceeded to read his book.

Sometime passed in this silence, Tom reading his book and Harry unable to summon the courage to ask if Tom wanted to be friends with him. If he ever managed to get passed that rather large obstacle, then he would be faced with another problem. What do friends do? Harry never had a friend and the only thing he knows Dudley did with Piers was play 'Harry Hunting'. He suddenly perked up a bit, maybe Tom would know, quickly deflating when he came to the realization that that idea lead him back to square one.

Eventually, Tom ended his turmoil by standing up and closing his book setting it on his night stand. He walked toward the door and opened it before Tom seemed to remember Harry was here. He did a half turn,"If you wish to eat go to the cafeteria for dinner in about ten minutes." He informed him matter-of-factly before exiting the room.

Dinner? Wasn't it morning? Did he sleep that long or did that much time pass since he got here? With his earlier boredom he wouldn't know for sure. Harry stood, flattening his hair the best he could, which didn't do much, and headed downstairs promise of food fueling him.

###

Harry stood in the long cafeteria line, but he was grateful he was getting fed, who know when it was when he last ate. Tom was already at a table, must have gotten here early. He was the only one at that table despite the other orphans who have food, so Harry put two and two together and concluded he was lonely. When Harry was next up in the line, the cooking lady gave him soup and bread. "Thank you ma'am" he said politely earning a small smile in response.

Harry walked over to Tom's lonely table, set his food down and plopped down onto the seat next to Tom. The whole room immediately went silent which was a stark contrast to the noisy room before. Harry was confused by this, what happened? He looked around curiously to see what this was about only to see many pairs of eyes staring back. This did not help his confusion, what did he do?

Tom apparently took notice of the silence, like him, then they eyes, like Harry and then unlike Harry, the body heat next to him. His eyes narrowed as he closed his book that was just that interesting. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "Sitting next to you," was Harry's cheerful response. "Why?" Came the angry response, not that Harry noticed he was angry. "Because I like you" he stated simply and scooted over slightly to be closer to Tom.

Harry then turned down to his meal without knowing what to say and figuring that was his best option. Tom didn't mind his silence and went back to his book. Harry felt proud that he mustered up the courage to say he liked him but disappointed he could ask if he wanted to be his friend. When he tried his throat closed up and he couldn't choke up the words no matter how much hard he tried. It frustrated him to no end.

Harry picked at his meal for a while more until his cruel torture _finally_ ended when the older one of the duo stood and walked away. Harry scrambled frantically to catch up to him, walking as fast as he could without. To everyone else he looked like the loyal lapdog of one Tom Riddle. And maybe, just maybe he was.

###

He stared once again at the ceiling in his room. _His_ room, the mere thought sent violent shivers of joy rippling down his spine. He smiled a blinding smile directed at the object he was previously staring so intensely at. To all else he must look like a total loon, smiling at no one in a dark gloomy orphanage, but Harry has never been so _happy_ in his little life. A stark contrast to the last night.

Harry once again felt a warm salty liquid run down his cheeks. Tears, he was crying. For some this made him smile. He eventually fell asleep with the same happy smile, this time drowning himself in tears of joy instead of depression.

###

 **Like it? Hate it? So-so? TELL ME! Just hit that lovely little button down there, it is a very pretty button...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter completely. So obviously I'm good. Just don't question me about either statements if I'm under veritaserum. O_o**

 **Hello everyone, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I messed up this chapter so I had to rewrite the end but I just didn't have the inspiration. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. My inspiration actually came from a review that I really appreciated. Thanks for the constructive criticism by the way. I'm going to address some of the the oocness (that's probably not a word) of Harry. He is going to cheer up and be not so... depressing and he is a little immature for being ten almost eleven I realize that, but I guess being locked up in a cupboard is simular to living under a rock and he will mature. Also I will boost his self esteem a bit. But I really appreciated that review and constructive criticism is welcomed. ALSO THERE WILL _NOT_ BE DARK, EVIL, INSANE HARRY!**

 **Enjoy!:)**

 **Words: 1,992**

###

The birds chirped as the sun poked out from its hiding place, gentle wind swaying the tree branches and emerald grass. The same color eyes fluttered open from the sunlight beaming down to him. Harry Potter, the owner of previously mentioned eyes groped blindly for his glasses for a while before his hand found it's destination. Slipping them on he smiled as the world came into focus, he could tell this would be a brilliant day able to outshine even yesterday, he could feel it in his gut.

###

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore felt the eerie feeling of deja vu creeping up on him, if you could describe it as that. It wasn't feeling like he'd been here before as he knows he had, but more the simular situations occurring at the same place. He shook off this feeling before marching to the door, he had a job to do.

 _Harry Potter_ was a mystery, his name just randomly appeared on the school list, for sending letters and or massagers, at this address. Now names appearing randomly was normal in the wizarding world via magic. But _never_ before had this happened, a name appearing the day before the child ought to have the letter.

In all the years of Hogwarts history this had never happened. When he knocked, the aging woman he recognized as Mrs. Cole. "Good evening Mrs. Cole, I am sure you recognize me from my last visit, no?" The woman looked upon him with caution, no doubt remembering his last visit to Wool's Orphanage.

"Yes," she drawled suspiciously, "come in Mr...?" He smiled kindly, "Professor Dumbledore." "Well then, yes do come in professor." She then led said professor to a small sitting room with one chair and a couch facing each other, small table separating them. Mrs. Cole sat down on the chair and motioned Dumbledore to do the same.

"What brings you here?" inquired the orphanage caretaker. "I would like to offer Mr. Harry Potter a spot at my school." "You mean like Tom?" Was the questioning response, "Yes, can you show me his room?" She nodded hesitantly,"Of course."

She then led him through a very familiar path and stopped at a very familiar door, _Merlin, he even has the same bedroom,_ was the thought that went through his head. "I'll leave you to it then." The orphanage matron said before turning and walking away. Dumbledore then knocked on the door, "Enter," was the curt invitation. Some things just don't change.

###

Tom didn't know what to do about Potter, most children were scared of him, even the wizarding ones! But here he was clingy as ever, it was quite obvious the eight, maybe nine year old wanted him to be his _friend_. He sneered at the thought, said facial expression hidden behind his book. Normally, an _eight_ year old wouldn't bother him as much as to distract him from his reading. How would he deal with him?

A knock interrupted his thoughts, Potter opened his mouth to answer but he cut him off, "Enter." Wouldn't want the boy to say something overly cheerful that would ruin his reputation because he got stuck with the idiotic _child_ as a roommate. Where would that leave him? The doorknob turned as the person, most likely Mrs. Cole, entered the room. As he saw the figure he stiffened, "Professor Dumbledore," he said, confusion not showing in his voice.

"Hello Mr. Riddle, hello Mr. Potter." He said calmly as ever.

"Hi," Potter said shyly.

Dumbledore continued his speech, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am here to offer you a position at my school."

Tom's eyes were wide as saucers by the end, not that he'd _ever_ admit it to _anyone_. _Potter was a wizard?_ He thought, then his mind came up with a better question, _wait, he was eleven!?_

###

Harry was never offered a spot in a school before, only going to public schools that everyone went to, well unless you count St. Brutus or whatever it was called. Getting offered a spot at a school meant you were special and Harry was, well just Harry. If one was to forget he was a freak.

"What kind of school?" He asked with a suspicious undertone to his voice.

"A school for special people like you an-"

"Special?" Harry interrupted, "like mental hospital special?" His heart started to pound, he wasn't mental! How did they know about his freakishness anyway? Harry bet it was the Dursleys, not that he didn't deserve, but still he didn't want to go! The Dursleys weren't here, he wasn't _doing_ anything! Why did they want to pursue him with that, Uncle Vernon said he was a waste of space, so wouldn't he be a waste of time also?

Now Harry wasn't some whiny brat, he was reasonable, he understood that he deserved everything that was done to him at the Dursleys', but this was a little far! He's not hurting anybody -not want to of course- by trying to start anew. He had hoped that his freaky stuff would stop if tried hard enough. Harry Potter had a dream -a simple dream that he hoped with all his innocent little heart would come true- and that dream was to be completely and utterly _normal_. Alas, that would never be the case, for Harry Potter is anything but normal.

Future events prove this point.

###

Harry's internal revolution -which was silly as the Dursleys always served justice- was interrupted as Dumbledore tried to explain that he was not in fact going to an insane asylum. "No! No, Mr. Potter, you are not infact being taken to a hospital of any sort, much less a hospital for the mentally disadvantaged. Rather I am offering you a spot at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." He said straightening up with pride at the name of the school, twinkle appearing in his eyes.

Not that Harry noticed , no Harry was to busy being completely flabbergasted. Was this some kind of cruel twisted joke ment to raise his hopes up then be brutally crushed? Or was it this 'professor' the one who needed to be put into a mental hospital? Or maybe he has the wrong person. If this was the case he should set things straight so this guy didn't waste precious time on him.

"Excuse me, but did you say _witchcraft_ and _wizardry_?" He asked incredulously, just in case he needs his hearing checked or something. "Yes." was the answer, Harry waited a few moments but when Dumbledore didn't elaborate he continued his game of 20 questions.

"...and you're implying that _I'm_ a wizard?" He asked, again Dumbledore gave a very helpful "Yes." That's what he thought but that didn't stop him from creasing his brows in bewilderment. "With all due respect sir, are you sure you're okay, maybe you hit your head or ...something..." he trailed off suddenly realizing how rude he must sound, he wasn't usually this disrespectful of adults or others but _still_. Here he is being told the he is -of all the people- a _wizard_ of all the things!

So engrossed in his self scolding that he didn't notice the barely audible snort from Tom, nor the amused look from said 'professor'. "...err... I mean, t-that can't be right, there's no such thing as magic. And even if there was I'm not a wizard, there must be lots of other Harry Potters out there and I'm nothing special." By now he had a slightly pleading tone in his voice now, "I'm not special, I'm just Harry... just Harry." He repeated the last phrase liking it, it was the phrase that described his dream.

And that's just who he planned to be...

###

Albus Dumbledore was surprised by this boy's non-existent self-esteem, when Mr. Potter had asked him if he ment mental hospital by school, he was instantly reminded of the other young wizard in that very room. Tom Riddle, who had reminded him of Gellert even at the age of eleven. Gellert as in Gellert Grindewald the current Dark Lord who was currently terrorizing Germany and various other countries.

Snapping himself out of his inner musings he went back to the subject on hand, Harry Potter. With how he had reacted at first to him offering a position at Hogwarts made him fear the worst from the boy. So simular to Tom, it was uncanny.

But then when he told Harry about him being a wizard, he viciously denied it. He even asked if he was okay or if he hit his head, he mentally chuckled a little at that and Tom snorted. That was a surprise, even for him.

Apparently realizing that was rude of him -even though Dumbledore was pretty sure he was just humoring him by not telling him he's insane- he corrected his statement by stating their must be some mistake. That for some reason he couldn't be a wizard, not him. That there were many Harry Potters, which was true but Hogwarts hasn't made a mistake yet.

While most muggle raised witches and wizards were skeptical of magic at first, once they believed it was real they new that they were magical. Take Tom for example , _"I knew I was different. I knew I was special."_ which was quite the contradiction to "I'm nothing special." especially considering the simular situations. They were so alike, but they were so different. Both from each other and other people in general. Both were abnormal even for wizards, both were mysteries and he intended to crack both. To solve the Riddle.

Ah... Albus Dumbledore didn't even know half of it.

###

Harry looked at the long, auburn haired and bearded 'professor' -he still didn't trust that he was a qualified teacher- as he seemed slightly lost in thought. Just as he was started to get on his nerves Dumbledore spoke up,"Oh, my dear boy, of course magic exists, and I wouldn't be telling you this if you were not a magical child yourself. In fact I myself am a wizard as is Tom over there."

This did not help his skepticism one bit, so Harry decided he wanted solid evidence. Sticking out his chin in a defiant manner he would never dream of doing in a different situation, "Sorry _sir_ ," he started empathizing the 'sir', "but I don't believe you." "Now now Mr. Potter, no need for that. Hasn't anything stange ever happened to you? Something that defies the laws of physics? Something that _you_ made happen, something you can't explain?"

Harry gawked for a second at the accurate explanation of his life, except for one thing. "W-well yeah, b-but _I_ don't do anything, it isn't me! Strange things happen to everyone! Their just coincidences!" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as Dumbledore. "I could show you... I could show you your proof." He said. "Prove it," was Harry's answer.

Even though Harry knew nothing would happen, his pulse quickened, his hands shook slightly, sweat made itself known. Dumbledore pulled a stick from his sleeve, _a wand_ Harry thought, and pointed it to his wardrobe. He said something in different language and did some hand movement with his wand hand. Then, and then the most incredible thing happened right before his eyes, the wardrobe caught fire. In the background -not that Harry noticed- Tom glared at Dumbledore, but Harry was only focused on his wardrobe that was alright with fire but not burning.

As he watched the fire dance on the wood, many thoughts ran through his head, the most prominent being;

 _Magic is real_

###

 **This is completely irrelevant but when I typed in Gellert it auto corrected to Gilbert. Could you imagine? Gilbert Grindewald, the most fearsome Dark Wizard of his time. Did I do okay on Dumbledore, Harry and Tom?**

 **Anyway please tell me and review!**

 **Please?**

 **You can flame me**

 **Just please review**


End file.
